The Ice Queen Finally Thaws
by BlakeEller99
Summary: This is a oneshot (kinda long) for White Rose. It hints some towards Bumblebee, but that's cuz there will be a second fic (Bumblebee) later that ties into this one!


Ruby was in the training room at Beacon Academy. She and her sister, Yang, were working on hand-to-hand combat. It was the aspect of fighting that Ruby had the most difficulty with, but Yang was pretty good at it. '_Probably from her sparring hand-to-hand with Uncle Qrow when he was around before we came to Beacon' _Ruby thought to herself. She was distracted though, and Yang got a good hit on her and she fell back onto the floor.

"Come on Ruby, you've got to stay focused!" Yang said, reaching out a hand to help the girl up. Ruby stood and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Wait, shouldn't you be at the airship bay by now? I thought you were supposed to meet Blake at 4." Ruby said, looking over at her sister. Yang's lilac eyes went wide, and she scrambled around the room. She gathered her stuff quickly and gave Ruby a quick hug.

"You're right! Thanks sis, I'll see you later!" Yang said as she sped through the door. Ruby let out a small chuckle. Of course, Yang and Blake were going for a partner's day out again. Ruby gathered up her stuff and left the training room. She walked back across campus towards the dorms building.

"Ruby, where have you been? We were supposed to study." Weiss asked as soon as Ruby walked through the door. Ruby set her stuff down and walked over to their desk.

"Sorry Weiss! Yang was working with me on hand-to-hand stuff!" Ruby said, as she pulled her books out of the desk. She set up her stuff on the desk and the two started to study. After a while, they decided to take a break and go get some food from the cafeteria. They were in the elevator and exchanging small talk. Ruby did notice something off about Weiss though. She kept stuttering around Ruby and the younger girl would sometimes notice that Weiss was looking at her for no reason.

"Hey, Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked as they entered the cafeteria. Weiss had stuttered yet again and that was so un-Weiss. Something was wrong with her.

"Yeah, just thinking about something Ruby." Weiss said, looking at Ruby, then looking ahead at the line. They get their food and head back up to their dorm. As they ate, Ruby watched a video and Weiss took a few notes. Once they were done eating, they took their trash and trays back down to the cafeteria. They then boarded the elevator back up to the dorms. Weiss kept shifting around and was looking generally anxious.

"Weiss, you're acting all weird again. Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" Ruby said, standing to face her partner. Weiss looked up at her but painted across her face was nervousness.

"Ruby, it's just something I'm thinking about. It's very serious and I don't know if I'm ready to share it quite yet." Weiss said, looking into the girl's silver eyes. Weiss hoped Ruby wouldn't pry.

"Alright. Just please try not to stress yourself out over it!" Ruby said. She then hugged Weiss quickly. "And when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be glad to listen!"

'_Damnit, she's adorable when she gets all supportive.' _Weiss thought to herself as the elevator doors opened. The two walked back to her dorm room. They studied for a little while longer, then decided to stop for the night. Ruby went out to the roof to get some fresh air. Weiss sat down on her bed and groaned.

"How am I supposed to tell Ruby I like her?" Weiss whispered to herself. Weiss stood up and started pacing. '_What if she doesn't like me back? What if she tells Yang? What if she doesn't want to be around me anymore?_' Weiss was distraught with all these thoughts and found herself laying on her bed, crying quietly. She had never felt the way she feels about Ruby before. She was so scared of rejection, of humiliation. She didn't hear the door open behind her though. She gasped and struggled a little when she felt the bed dip and an arm wrap around her.

"Weiss, please tell me what's going on. I hate seeing you stressed out, and now it's so bad you're crying." Ruby whispered. She gently pulled Weiss to face her and wiped her tears away. "Come on. If it's something bad, I promise not to judge you. And if it's something you need help with, then I'll be here for you."

"Alright." Weiss whispered, then let out a sigh. She looked into Ruby's eyes and mentally prepared herself. "Ruby, I." She stopped. '_Come on Weiss, you can do this.'_

"Weiss is it something to do with me?" Ruby asked. She looked right into the white-haired girl's eyes.

"Yes. I like you Ruby. As in, more than a friend. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you. Then I got really scared of when I told you, what if you judged me?" Weiss whispered.

"Wait. You like me? ~" Ruby whispered, her silver eyes wide. She locked eyes with Weiss. "So, do you want to date me? Or are you just confessing that you like me that way?" Ruby asked.

"I-I want to date you Ruby~" Weiss said, smiling a little. "Would you like to be my girlfriend Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss! ~" Ruby said, then leaned closer. Weiss let out a little gasp as the younger girl's lips met hers. Weiss kissed back softly, wrapping an arm around her partner, and now girlfriend. They stayed wrapped in an embrace for a few moments then decided it would be best to continue studying.

Once they had finished their studying for the night, Ruby looked over at Weiss.

"Hey Weiss? ~" The girl said, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Weiss answered. She was still putting her stuff away from their study session.

"Would you maybe want to go see a movie with me Friday night? It'll be our first date. ~" Ruby said, walking over to Weiss and hugging her from behind. '_Weiss is always so composed and graceful. I wish she would have told me earlier how she felt. ~'_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Sure. Just let me know what's playing and we can decide together!" Weiss replied, turning her head and kissing Ruby on the cheek. Ruby blushed a little and beamed. '_Yes! Our first date!'_ Ruby thought to herself, a huge grin on her face. She let go of Weiss and jumped up onto her bed, then kicked her feet.

"Hey Ruby, I just got a message from Jaune. He wants to know if we want to come up to their room for a sleepover tonight." Weiss said a few minutes later.

"Ooh! Just give me a few minutes to get my pajamas together!" Ruby said. She grabbed a small duffle bag and packed up her pajamas, Crescent Rose, and a few other things. Weiss simply changed into her pajamas and grabbed Myrtenaster. The two of them walked down the hall and up the stairs to the room directly above theirs, which was Team JNPR's room. Once the door was answered, Nora yanked them into the room, laughing loudly.

"You guys are just in time! We're about to start a pillow fight!" Nora said, looking at the two of them. "Who's on Team Arkos and who's on Team Renora?"

"I'm gonna go with you and Ren." Weiss said, stepping to their side of the room. Ruby ran over to the other side with Jaune and Pyrrha. Once the pillow fight started, it was clear that Ruby and Nora should not have been opposing each other. They quickly got the others out and it had turned into a 1v1 pillow war. Ruby and Nora battled it out for about 15 minutes before a thumping noise was heard. They stopped their battle for a moment.

"What was that?" Ruby said, looking at the others.

"I don't know, sounded kind of weird though." Nora said, getting out of her pillow bunker. "Should we go check it out? It sounded like it came from your dorm Ruby."

"Yeah I guess." Ruby said, grabbing Crescent Rose. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and they all headed downstairs. They heard the noise again, but it was a little louder. They got to the door of Team RWBY's dorm and there was a glove hanging on the doorknob. Weiss let out a groan.

"Guys, I don't think anything is wrong, let's go into Vale for the night." Weiss said quickly, her face slightly pink.

"Weiss! What if Yang is hurt?!" Ruby said, looking over at her partner and girlfriend. Everyone else seemed to understand why Weiss was trying to get them out of there. Ruby, however, was still young and innocent. Another loud noise was heard from the room.

"Ah! Blake, take it easy!" Yang said, very loudly, and very breathlessly.

"Weiss! What the heck?! We need to help Yang! What's Blake doing to her?" Ruby said, looking over at the white-haired girl, her silver orbs wide.

"Ruby, let's just get out of here. I can assure you, Yang is fine. In fact, she's doing great right now..." Weiss said, looking slightly awkward for once. Eventually, all of them headed out to the airship bay and caught a ship to Vale. Once they were in Vale, they found a nice place to hangout and crash for the night (Weiss paid for it, of course). Jaune and Ren took one bed, Nora and Pyrrha took another, and Ruby and Weiss took the last one.

When Team JNPR and half of Team RWBY returned to Beacon the next morning, they went back to Team JNPR's room to change for the day. Ruby and Weiss went down to their dorm to find it empty.

"I guess Blake and Yang already went to breakfast?" Ruby said as she put her stuff from the sleepover back in its appropriate place. Weiss was storming around, putting her stuff back as well. She seemed really frustrated about something. "Weiss are you okay?"

"I am going to have a long talk with those two…" Weiss said, finishing up with putting stuff away. She stormed from the room, heading towards the dining hall. Ruby still had to finish with her stuff. By the time she made it to the dining hall, Weiss had already cornered their teammate and her sister. Ruby heard Weiss talking in an irritated tone.

"You two realize the six of us ended up staying in Vale last night because we didn't want to hear you getting it on last night, don't you?" Weiss said, glaring daggers at the faunus and the blonde. Blake was looking down at the table, while Yang just stared right at Weiss.

"Look, couples do this kind of stuff. Sorry. Next time, Blake and I will go into town and get a place. It was just..." Yang said, then stopped suddenly, seemingly getting embarrassed.

"Yang please no." Blake whispered, still looking down at the table.

"Wait. Last night was your first time, wasn't it? Both of you?" Weiss whispered, leaning closer to the two. Blake immediately slammed her head down on the table while Yang turned beet red.

"Yes, Weiss…" Yang whispered back, still blushing hard. "And I'd really appreciate it if you not tell Ruby what we were doing."

"What am I supposed to tell her? She thinks Blake was _hurting _you. I don't want her to dislike a teammate because of something like that. Plus, Ruby isn't exactly a child anymore Yang…"

"Wait a minute. Why would you be so adamant to tell my sister about this unless… Weiss. Did you ask Ruby out or something?" Yang asked, her face turning back to its normal shade. She looked closely at Weiss, almost daring the girl to lie to her.

"I… Uhm…." Weiss was the one blushing now, and her hands fidgeted below the table. She let out a sigh. "Yes, Yang. And Ruby said yes."

"Uh, did I miss something?" Ruby said as she walked over to the table, sitting down next to Weiss. She discreetly grabbed Weiss' hand and held it under the table.

"Ruby… Is it true that Weiss asked you out? And you said yes?" Yang said in a low tone, looking over at her sister. Her hair was glowing. She was either mad, or strongly emotional right now.

"Yes, Yang. I'll have you know that I did." Ruby said, then pulled Weiss and her own hand out from under the table, still intertwined.

"Weiss, you're our teammate, so for the most part I trust you. But, if you hurt my sister, I will make it ten times worse for you." Yang said, her hair returning to its normal blonde. "Also, maybe it's time that I tell you guys some important news too… Blake and I are dating as well." Blake lifted her head for a brief second, her cheeks bright red, then let her head fall back on the table again.

"That's so great Yang! Blake why are you doing that?! We're happy for you guys!" Ruby said, giggling a bit. "Oh, but what were you two doing in the dorm last night? If you weren't hurting Yang, then… Wait. Oh!" Ruby finally understood what had happened last night. Yang's head hit the table as well at this point.

After a _long _talk between Yang and Ruby, Team RWBY finally headed to their morning classes. They tried to make casual conversation, but it was still a bit awkward with the past night's events still fresh in mind. Once classes let out for the day, the team headed to the training grounds for a bit of sparring.

Before Ruby and Weiss knew it, Friday had rolled around. They decided to go see Five Feet Apart. Once they got out of their afternoon classes, they went back to the dorm to freshen up and get ready. Once the two were ready, they went down and boarded an airship to Vale. They walked to the theater, their hands intertwined.

Once the movie was over, Weiss ended up taking Ruby to one of the more upscale places in Vale. She figured that Ruby would be hungry after the movie and of course, dinner and a movie were a classic date thing. Ruby seemed to really enjoy dinner, and she was beaming practically the whole time. Weiss was truly happy for once. Seeing the girl she loved so happy did things to her that she thought she would never feel or think. On the way back to Beacon, Weiss had an arm around Ruby, who's head was resting on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss hoped that this would last forever. That this relationship with Ruby would never wear down or end. She felt like she had found her soulmate.

A few months and several dates later, Ruby and Weiss were celebrating their 6-month mark. They were out at a fair in Vale. Weiss and Ruby won each other matching stuffed bears. The only difference between them was the ribbon on Ruby's was red and the ribbon on Weiss' was white. They wandered around the fairgrounds, riding several rides and looking at the different booths. Once it got dark, they headed to the Ferris Wheel. Once they were seated and moving, they wrapped their arms around each other. The ride went around once, then during the second rotation, they were stopped right at the top. As the ride stopped, Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby softly. Ruby kissed back, gently placing her hand on the back of Weiss' head. Both girls were thinking the same thing in that moment. '_I love this girl with everything I have._' The two kept the kiss going, still entangled with each other. Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel started moving again. They untangled from each other and held hands for the rest of the ride. They both had flushed cheeks though. Once they got off the ride, they left the fairgrounds and headed towards the best hotel in Vale. Ruby and Weiss had talked about it and decided they were ready to try going further. Weiss checked them in and they then took the elevator up to their room. They dimmed the lights and prepped for bed as normal. What wasn't normal about this was the extravagant king bed and the fact that they were about to go past kissing and slight caressing. They got into bed together, under the covers. Weiss made the first move, leaning in and kissing Ruby. Her hair fell around them like a waterfall, since she took it down at night. Ruby kissed back, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend's beautiful white locks. Weiss gasped softly and reached up, placing her hand on Ruby's cheek as she continued kissing her. Ruby groaned and let her hands wander down to Weiss' waist, circling them gently over her hips. Weiss mirrored Ruby's actions and kissed the younger girl a little rougher. Ruby let out a small moan, then moved her hands up to Weiss' chest. She groped the white-haired girl's breasts softly. Weiss let out a moan and moved her hands to Ruby's chest as well. She noticed that despite Ruby being younger, she had slightly bigger breasts than her.

"Fuck Ruby. Do you want to go any further?" Weiss whispered softly, looking into the girl's silver eyes. Ruby moaned softly and nodded.

"Yes please." Ruby whispered back. Ruby gently rubbed at Weiss' nipples through her nightshirt. Weiss moaned softly, mirroring the actions on the younger girl. She was so eager to find out how Ruby would react to certain things. When Weiss rubbed against Ruby's nipples, the girl practically screamed. Weiss kissed Ruby again, hunger and desire behind the kiss. Ruby returned it with equal vigor. The two simultaneously reached under the shirts, rubbing each other's bare nipples. Ruby released from the kiss and started panting.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby squealed and squirmed. Weiss moaned and squirmed softly.

"Ruby, are you ready for me to go further?" Weiss whispered, letting go of Ruby's nipples. Ruby squealed and nodded roughly.

"Weiss please! I need you." Ruby gasped, leaning closer to Weiss, then kissing her roughly. She wrapped her legs around one of Weiss' legs and gently rubbed against her leg. Weiss kissed back, rubbing her leg against the girl's womanhood roughly. Ruby moaned loudly into the kiss, grinding against the heiress' leg rougher. Weiss groaned and grinded against Ruby's leg in response and moaned.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Weiss whispered, looking into the girl's silver eyes. She looked back up at Weiss and gave her response.

"Yes. Please." Ruby whispered. She untangled from Weiss and laid on her back, still looking over at her girlfriend. Weiss propped herself up on one elbow, staying as close to Ruby as she could get. She gently rubbed at the younger girl's breasts before slowly moving her hand down to the waistband of Ruby's pajama pants. She slowly rubbed the girl's womanhood from the outside of the pants at first, listening to her moan and pant softly. Soon, she moved her hand into the pants, rubbing her outside her underwear. Ruby was gasping and moaning louder at this point and even squirming a bit.

"Weiss, please go in! Fuck!" Ruby squealed softly, her body shaking a bit. Of course Ruby would be close this fast, it was her first time. Weiss was slightly surprised at the use of such dirty language from the younger girl. She smirked and kept teasing Ruby for a moment, rubbing the outside of the panties as gently as she could. Ruby was squealing and getting frustrated. "Damnit Weiss, please! Please finger me! I need it! I need you!" That was what the heiress wanted to hear. That Ruby needed her. She moved her hand into the black-haired girl's pants, then started to gently rub at her pussy. Ruby let out a loud moan, and her entire body shook violently. "Ah! Weiss!" Weiss felt her own core contract and seemingly light on fire hearing her name come from her girlfriend's lips like that. Weiss groaned and gently inserted one finger into Ruby's tight womanhood. Ruby squealed again, then moaned the heiress' name. Weiss started off slow, leaning over to kiss Ruby as she fingered the girl. The younger's moans spilled into their kiss, increasing as the elder picked up speed. Weiss inserted a second finger, then picked up how hard she was fingering the girl. That was what set Ruby over the edge. She laid flat on her back, moaning and squealing uncontrollably. She was calling Weiss' name repeatedly, as she had her first orgasm. Weiss stopped after a moment and held Ruby close as she came down from the rush. Once Ruby had calmed down, Weiss felt a hand at her pants, and she gasped loudly. Ruby started to gently rub at her womanhood through the pants, Weiss letting out a soft moan.

"R-Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss whispered between the moans she was struggling to contain.

"I want to make you feel good too baby~" Ruby whispered, sliding her hand into Weiss' underwear, going straight for her bare pussy. Weiss let out a loud moan as Ruby instantly inserted a finger into the heiress' hole.

"Fuck Ruby!" Weiss cried out as the younger girl began to move her finger in and out. Ruby slipped in a second finger, moving them faster and harder. The heiress cried out as she came hard, screaming Ruby's name. Ruby pulled her fingers out of the girl's pants, then looked her in the eyes. She then licked her fingers clean, while looking at Weiss with possibly the sexiest look the ice queen had ever seen. Weiss lost any control she had.

"Ruby, can I please actually fuck you?" Weiss panted as she practically ripped her nightshirt off. She then tore her pants off, then climbed on top of Ruby, sitting on the younger girl's hips.

"W-What? I mean, yeah, but you'll have to be on top I guess? I don't know how." Ruby said, looking up at the heiress. Weiss kissed the girl deeply, then slowly pulled off her tank top and pants. Ruby blushed a red as dark as her cape. Weiss got down below Ruby, then slid in between Ruby's legs until their pussies met. Weiss began moving her hips slowly and both girls moaned loudly.

"Ah! Weiss!" Ruby squealed in that cute little lusted out voice. Weiss rolled her hips faster.

"M-Move your hips too Ruby." Weiss whispered, her voice dripping lust like venom. Ruby started to move her hips as well and both girls were moaning each other's names, swear words, even sometimes incoherent nothings. The two of them sped up and went rougher as they continued, their moans getting louder and louder. After a few minutes, Ruby finally formed a coherent string of words.

"W-Weiss I'm getting close again!" Ruby squealed, rubbing herself against Weiss as fast as she could. Weiss let out a loud moan.

"M-Me too baby!" The heiress shouted. "T-Together?" Weiss asked. Ruby moaned and shouted a 'yes' back in response. The two gave it their all and in a few seconds, both were screaming the other's name in ecstasy as they reached their climax. Weiss rested for a moment, then crawled back up next to Ruby, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, then gave her a long, loving kiss. The two talked for a few moments, then fell asleep tangled together under the blankets.

A/N There is my first RWBY fanfic!~ Please be sure to leave me review! 3 There will be a Bumblebee fic out soon that follows the timeline of this one. (Where they almost bust Blake and Yang in the dorm is the main part of that one). Thank you all for reading!~


End file.
